


Forgetting You | Kylo Ren A.U.

by lifeofsith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Artists, Blind Date, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sick Character, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suits, businessman kylo, rich kylo, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsith/pseuds/lifeofsith
Summary: |I've tried, and I still can't forget you|Edi is used to putting on a fake smile and covering up her past. She lives a carefree life as an artist and masks her problems with alcohol and hookups. When her friends force her on a blind date, she meets someone who changes her whole world.Kylo is used to being alone and pretending that it's a satisfying way of living. He drowns himself in his work and his businesses that he runs on the side. His shady past has brought him the success he has today. When his friends set him up on a blind date, he never expected it to turn out like this.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1- Edi

"This is stupid, Maci."

"No, it's not. Stop bitching."

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window watching the city lights blur as the car whipped through the streets. Everything looked so incredibly peaceful outside, it almost brought me comfort. Too bad my heart was beating so fucking fast that I couldn't enjoy the pretty scenery.

"What if he murders me?"

She let out a chuckle as she shook her head in disbelief, "Literally stop. It's a blind date, not the end of the world."

I let out a huff and crossed my arms, "I just don't want to do this. I can't believe I agreed to this."

"You're the one who is always whining about being lonely."

I scrunched my face up as I glared at her, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I should have agreed to this."

God, this was a dumb idea. When Maci's friend Jackson had offered to set me up with his friend, I had jokingly said yes never thinking it was actually going to happen. Maci and her friends were always trying to help set me up with guys.

None of them had ever worked out.

At this point, it all seemed like a waste of time. Why get a boyfriend when I had a vibrator and fanfiction to boost my imagination at home?

Not to mention I hadn't been with a guy in forever. I had been exploring being with girls which has been a lot of fun. Boobs were so much more fun to play with during sex and being with girls made me feel powerful.

I wouldn't say that I was a top, but if the situation called for it, then I'd take over. A lot of the guys that I had been with weren't quite what I was looking for in bed. So many of them tried to be all gentle with me, which was not what I needed.

I wanted to be literally thrown onto the bed and fucked properly.

Was that too much to ask for?

When I was with girls though, I didn't mind doing the throwing. It was fun. But with the guys, it was a bit harder to do that.

I twisted my rings around my fingers with anxiousness as the car stopped at a red light. Looking at the clock, I sighed in relief knowing that we'd get there in time.

Not that I wanted to be on time or anything. I didn't care about this stupid date. I was just doing it so Maci would hop off my back about it.

"Why are you acting so nervous?"

Biting my lip, I looked at her, "I don't know. I haven't been with a guy in a long time."

"You don't have to fuck him tonight."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "I wouldn't anyways."

Maci slapped the steering wheel with a loud laugh, "Don't act like you're a prude. You'd fuck anything that can walk."

"Fuck off. I have some standards."

"Not many," she replied with a smirk.

I went back to twisting around my rings and nervously smoothing down my jeans. I hated wearing jeans, but this was the outfit that Maci picked out. They were a medium wash and were so tight that they hurt to sit down in. But they made my ass look incredible, so I couldn't really complain. My shoes were red lace-up heels that matched my tiny red purse that was slung across my chest. I was wearing an off the shoulder black lace top that was revealing and looked damn good. Around my neck was a thin gold necklace I had stolen from my roommate's closet. Robin always had the best jewelry lying around, so I often borrowed items.

And then sometimes would conveniently forget to return them. Oops.

"What's his name again?" I asked as I started bouncing my leg.

"Um, I don't remember. It's something like Kyle, I think."

I frowned because I knew it wasn't that, but I couldn't remember for the life of me what this guy's name was. It made me feel a little bit bad. But only a tiny bit. Again, I wasn't planning on ever seeing this person after tonight.

Hmm, maybe I could fuck him then.

The car was suddenly slowing down again and I hadn't even realized we had left the stoplight. Looking upwards out of the window, I could see the bright blinking lights of the bar where we had agreed to meet up. There was a line wrapped around the corner from the entrance and I couldn't help but let out a groan in frustration.

Why the hell had he wanted to come here?

There was a click and I turned my head to watch as my seatbelt was being removed from across my body. Maci smiled at me coyly as she gestured for me to get out.

"Stop stalling and get out of my car."

"I don't wanna go," I said with a pout.

"You're being a whiny bitch. Go get drunk and then fuck this guy. It'll be fun."

"What if he's ugly?"

She let out a sigh as she reached over to start pushing me out of the car, "If he's friends with Jackson, he's probably pretty hot. Now shut up and go."

Reluctantly I grabbed the handle and opened the door. I turned back to look at her and she shoved my shoulder urging me to leave.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving," I said with a groan as I got out of the comfort of her car.

I don't know why I felt so weird about all of this. I normally didn't give a fuck in these situations. Maybe it was the combination of not being on a date in so long and the combination of being somewhere new.

There was nothing for me to be nervous about, and yet, my hands were all clammy and shaky. I inhaled deeply as I turned and crouched down to look at Maci in the eyes.

"Call me when you want me to pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I will."

"Are you sharing your location with me?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

I nodded quickly, "Yes, as always."

"Okay, be safe. Have fun, I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied as I shut the door to her old beat-up gray Honda.

She waited in the car as I walked towards the long line of people waiting. I had no idea if my blind date was already here or not. I had his number, but we had barely been texting. I was not one to text someone first, but I really didn't want to wait out here alone.

I could probably just wait in line and then find him inside, right?

The night air blew past and made my skin erupt in goosebumps as I walked towards the loud chatter of people. Most were dressed in tight revealing clothing making me feel out of place instantly. Trying to ignore my insecurities, I walked to the end of the line and took out my phone. 

I had a couple of missed calls from clients and dozens of unread emails. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I ignored the notifications. It was a fucking Saturday night and I deserved a break. It felt like all I ever did was work. Which I loved doing, don't get me wrong, but it got exhausting after a while.

I saw that I also had a voicemail from my dad. I quickly went to listen to it and smiled as I heard his familiar voice fill my ear. I quickly made myself a reminder on my phone to make sure that I called him tomorrow.

I usually called him every day and saw him at least once a week, and I felt bad for not talking to him today. Especially since it sounded like he was having a good day, which was rare.

Oh well; hopefully he was feeling good tomorrow too.

The line ahead of me slowly started moving forward and I blindly took a step with the crowd. I was scrolling through my phone trying to distract myself from feeling nervous. My phone suddenly buzzed making me flinch in surprise.

It was a text from an unknown number. It was probably him. I hadn't saved his number in my phone because this was just going to be a one-time thing anyway, so I didn't see the point.

'Where are you?'

'Waiting in line to get in.'

I waited for a reply since I saw that he had read my message, but he didn't say anything. Well, that was annoying.

Fuck it.

'Where are you?'

I was never one to double text, but I didn't know what I was walking into here. This bar was relatively new and was already always so busy that I had never even tried to come here. It was the biggest hotspot in town right now and I really couldn't see why it was so popular.

There was still no reply back from him and I was starting to get annoyed. Why would he text me in the first place if he wasn't going to respond?

The line felt like it was moving at a glacially slow pace and it was all really starting to annoy me. I was right from the start; this was stupid. I didn't need to be here. I had much better things I could be doing right now.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I quickly turned around and almost ran into the chest of a tall bouncer. He was staring down at me with an expressionless look. Without opening his mouth, he tilted his head to the side gesturing me to come with him. I didn't hesitate to follow behind him as he led me towards the front entrance.

Was it a good idea to follow a random stranger when I was alone? No, probably not. I didn't know what was going on, but if it meant I could get inside quicker; I was okay with that.

I could feel the glares of people waiting in line as they watched me walk past them to get towards the front. It was kinda funny seeing all of their shocked and annoyed expressions. It made me want to stick my tongue out at them as I passed.

The bouncer muttered something to another guy standing at the front with a list and I was gestured inside. I was super confused but felt like I couldn't back away now. I wished Maci or Robin were here with me. They always helped to calm me down when I got stressed and anxious.

"Follow me, Miss," the low voice of the bouncer called out to me. "Up the stairs right here."

I raised my eyebrows in question, but my feet followed behind. The music from the bar was incredibly loud and I was already missing my comfy bed. I felt really out of place being here. I felt underdressed and completely out of my element. This bar was much more like a club. Strobe lights bounced off of the tall black walls that made the room seem both dark and bright at the same time. There were waitresses and waiters walking around holding massive trays of alcohol weaving through the thick crowds.

Fuck, I needed to get drunk. This was too much for me to process while sober.

The club was two levels and the bottom one was packed with people tightly dancing together. There was a DJ towards the back that had lots of colorful lights aimed down at the speakers. I could see the impressively large bar on the side wall that housed hundreds of glass liquor bottles that were illuminated with a red light.

Actually, there were red lights everywhere. Red and black seemed to be the theme.

This place was really nice. I made a mental note to make sure I dragged my friends out here some other time. I'm sure we could all have fun here.

The second level was roped off and was smaller and more intimate looking than the floor below. There were lots of high-top tables and leather booths that were full of people wearing expensive-looking clothing. The lighting was dark, sultry, and red making it seem even more exclusive.

Maybe my date was already up here? Why hadn't he said something about it? I tried to shake off the weird vibe I was getting as the bouncer opened the rope for me to join the people beyond it. I smiled at him as I stepped through.

Gorgeous women in tight silk dresses were around the posh bar in the corner of the upper level. They all looked so good. Fuck. Maybe I should bail on this guy and go home with one of them.

No. I promised Maci I'd go on this dumb date.

I made my way to the bar trying not to stare at all of the hot women around me. I tried to ignore the fact that I was so dressed down in comparison to them. I knew I looked hot, but I wasn't dressed for a club. I had assumed that this place was just your average bar that served shitty beers and rail liquor.

And boy was I wrong.

I found an empty stool and sat down while looking at the various drink specials for the night. Everything looked incredibly fancy and expensive. Deciding to not stress myself out, I landed on just ordering myself a beer. I loved fun mixed drinks, but not when they were going to break my wallet.

A soft hand lightly gripped my wrist before I could order, and I turned my head to look at a set of gorgeous green eyes. A shorter woman was standing next to me with a wide smile as she looked at me up and down clearly checking me out. I was instantly flattered and looked at her small frame.

She was wearing a tight red dress that showed off every inch of her curves. There were black heels on her feet and I quickly cleared my throat liking what I was seeing.

"Hi," she said in a surprisingly husky voice. "Can I buy you a drink?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course you can."

"What are you having?"

"Oh, I haven't decided yet," I said with a smirk. "Surprise me."

She winked at me and stood up on her toes and bent over the counter to get the bartenders attention. I could tell she was purposely sticking her ass right at me and I wasn't complaining.

Maybe I really should ditch this dumb blind date and leave with this girl. She was clearly down to fuck and so was I.

Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

She handed me a drink that was pink with a lemon wedge hanging on the side. I smiled and clinked my glass with hers and took a sip. It was fruity and delicious. Definitely better than the beer I would have ordered for myself.

"So, what's your name?" I asked as I took another sip and looked at her with a smile.

She opened her mouth to talk but quickly shut it. Fear crossed over her eyes and she set her drink down. She looked scared shitless.

"What is it?" I asked in a worry as I bent towards her.

"I have to go," she said suddenly as she turned around and quickly weaved through the crowd.

Okay, weird. Was it something I said? I shrugged my shoulders and turned in my stool to face back at the bar taking a long sip of my drink. This night was just getting more and more strange.

At this point, I was starting to assume that I had been stood up. Why was I still here? I should just find some other hot girl and take her home. I knew Robin would still be awake and wouldn't mind me having a little fun tonight.

My phone buzzed and I expected a text from Maci asking for an update, but it wasn't from her.

'Already found someone else I see.'

I looked at the text in confusion as I looked at the people surrounding me. Was he watching me? And if he was, why the fuck didn't he just come say something? I was fed up at this point and I set my empty glass down on the table. Straightening out my shirt, I started to get up and head towards the exit. Fuck this.

I felt a warm massive hand grab my arm and I whipped around prepared to deck whoever decided to touch me. I knew it wasn't a woman because the hand was literally huge.

I opened my mouth to start yelling but I instantly lost the ability to speak. There in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Like I wasn't even being dramatic. He looked like he belonged in editorial magazines. Like he was honestly probably carved out by some god.

Was this my date? Well, shit.

"Leaving so fast," he said in a deep voice that sent shivers down my spine. "Already planning on ditching me?"

I blinked at his words not sure how to respond. How did he know who I was? It's not like I'd ever met him before. Maybe Jackson had showed him a picture of me?

"Who are you?" I asked as I yanked my arm away from his grip.

"Who do you think I am?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, that's why I'm fucking asking."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise probably not expecting my answer. He nodded his head slowly as he looked at me up and down.

"Are you going to tell me, or can I leave?" I asked impatiently.

This just caused him to deepen his smirk and continue his stare. I already felt super intimidated by him even though I had no idea who he was.

Well, that's not true; I kind of knew who he was.

"Are you Jackson's friend?"

His face was blank, "Friend is a strong word. I'd say we're acquaintances."

"Okay," I said slowly not caring about his personal relationships. "And what's your name?"

"Awe, already forgetting my name baby?" he asked me with a tone of mockery.

I put my hands on my hips, "Isn't it something fucking stupid? Like, Kyle."

He let out a rich laugh as he bent down to whisper in my ear. My body instantly tensed up as his body heat was so close to mine. I could feel his lips brush against my lobe as he whispered out his next words.

"It's Kylo. But, nice try."


	2. Chapter 2- Edi

My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest from how fast it was beating.

Why did him saying his name give me literal butterflies in my stomach? Just feeling his breath so close to me made me want to rip my clothes off and climb on top of him.

Fuck I needed to get laid.

He stood back up to his full height with the smirk still on his structured face. He was wearing black dress pants with a dark red button-down tucked in. A black suit jacket was unbuttoned and showed off how tight the buttons were against his chest.

I guess we were kind of matching.

Kylo’s body was absolutely massive. He was so much taller than me and looked like he could easily crush me. His jaw was harsh, and his cheekbones stood out against his pale freckled face. His hair sat effortlessly in dark waves that nearly reached his shoulders.

I couldn’t fathom how this man was even real. But my shock about that was quickly replaced with disgust as I thought about how much of a prick he was.

“Okay, whatever,” I said crossing my arms over my chest. “What kind of name is that?”

He shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t know. What kind of name is Edi?”

“Why does that matter?”

“You asked about my name,” he said with another shrug. “Thought I should ask about your dumb name.”

“It’s not dumb.”

He let out a deep laugh, “Yeah, okay.”

Wow, this guy was an asshole.

“I think I’m going to go,” I said as I looked around for the staircase that led to the exit.

I reached in my pocket to grab my phone to text Maci, but Kylo’s big hand grabbed my arm again to stop me. I let out a whine as I jerked away from his grip.

“Fuck off,” I nearly growled. “I’m leaving.”

His hand grabbed my arm yet again and tugged me to his frame. I lost my footing and crashed into his huge chest. It was rock hard, and I quickly stood back up and away from him.

“But you just got here,” he said with a sly smile. “Let me buy you a drink.”

“No thanks,” I said crossing my arms firmly in front of my chest. “I already had someone buy me a drink. I’d much rather spend time with them.”

Kylo looked at me with a face of amusement, “Who? That prostitute?”

My eyes widened at his words, “What?”

A low chuckle left him as he ran his hand through his long hair, “Yeah, that girl is a prostitute. She was trying to take you home.”

“How do you know that?”

He licked his lips slowly while staring at me with his intense eyes, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

I rolled my eyes and took out my phone and started typing out a text to Maci before he stepped even closer to me. I looked up in both surprise and annoyance as he pressed his chest into my body.

“Can you like, get out of my fucking space?”

A low chuckle left his body making your stomach flutter, “Fucking hell, you’re sassy.”

I couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, “Yeah, I know.”

Kylo crouched down until his eyes were in line with yours, “I think I can work with that.”

I don’t know how, or why, but someone his words were making you feel some type of way. Maybe it was his arrogance, or how fucking huge he was, but I couldn’t bring myself to walk away from him now.

“Let’s go sit down,” he said lowly as he held a large hand out gesturing me towards a booth against the wall.

I could totally leave right now, but that would mean listening to Maci rant about how I never gave these dates a chance. I really wasn’t in the mood to hear her disappointment as she scolded me for ‘scaring’ off another good guy.

Guess I’m staying here.

I hesitated slightly before sighing and following to where he was leading me. His hand guided me by holding the small of my back and that slight touch was enough to make my body become covered in chills.

What was it about this guy? Seriously, I was acting like a timid little bitch who had never been touched before. What was I turning into?

I slid into a leather booth and he followed in after me. It was getting busier up on this level of the club and I wondered how we would ever get a drink from all the way in the corner. No one would even see us. We should have just ordered on at the bar.

I was looking around observing the other people sitting in booths only to realize most of the people were already staring at me. Um, what the fuck.

Did I have something on my face?

Turning my head, I looked at Kylo who was relaxed back into the plush leather as he adjusted the watch on his wrist. My eyes were instantly mesmerized watching his large hands at work. If there was one thing I missed about being with guys, it was how nice their hands felt around my neck. Or how nice their fingers felt when they were fucking me.

Well, shit.

I shook my head and looked away from his hands at work looking around for a waiter. As if they had read my mind, one came walking over to the table. I opened my mouth to speak, but they quickly spoke before you had the chance.

“Nice to see you, Dr. Ren, what can we get started for you?”

I blinked my eyes quickly trying to process what this man had just said. Looking quizzically at Kylo, I waited for him to answer.

Without looking up from his watch, he said, “I’ll have a whiskey, and then whatever she wants.”

The waiter turned his head to look at me and I opened my mouth but suddenly didn’t know what to order. I didn’t know what beers they had here. And I had already had a fruity drink.

“I’ll have the same.”

At this, Kylo lifted his head up and looked at me with an amused expression. The waiter nodded quickly and left the booth leaving the two of you alone yet again.

“You like whiskey?”

“You’re a doctor?”

He chuckled and leaned back further into his seat and extended his arms above to rest on the booth. One of his hands was dangerously close to touching my shoulder and I could feel how quickly my heart was beating.

“Not the kind of doctor that you’re thinking.”

I leaned back into the booth letting the back of my neck rest on his arm. He seemed to enjoy me relaxing into him, but I still felt on edge.

“What kind of doctor then?”

“I have my Doctorate of Science.”

I pursed my lips in confusion, “What the hell is that?”

He laughed and shook his head at me, “What are you, an art major?”

It was my turn to laugh and I shook my head trying to calm myself down. I was laughing a lot louder than I intended. He looked at me in confusion wondering why I was laughing so hard.

“Funny you mention that,” I said trying to calm myself down. “Yeah, I am actually. Hit the nail on the head. How did you know?”

“Lucky guess,” he replied with a smug smirk.

The waiter had come back with our glasses of whiskey and he set them both on the counter. I grabbed for mine and took a small sip. Almost immediately I winced as the liquor burned down my throat. I could tell it was high quality because it didn’t hurt that bad, but it was still super strong.

Kylo took a sip and looked as relaxed as if he was drinking water. He set his glass down and turned to face me while he licked his lips.

“So, an art major.”

I took another small sip before setting down my glass, “Yeah. I have a Master of Arts. I graduated a few years ago, so I’ve just been working full time since then.”

“What do you do?”

“I own my own studio. I sell a lot of my pieces. I have a lot of regular clients, so it’s a steady income.”

Kylo hummed as he reached for his glass again and brought it to his pink lips. He looked directly at me before taking another sip. I was entranced by his stare as I watched the amber liquid get poured into his mouth.

He made everything seem so effortless and simple.

Funny how 20 minutes ago I wanted to rip this guy’s head off. Well, maybe I still did; but a little less now.

I nervously looked away and took a sip of the burning liquor before saying, “So what do you do?”

“I work in a lab. I own a few businesses on the side to work on in my free time.”

“How many businesses?”

He shrugged his wide shoulders, “I’ve lost count.”

I tilted my head to the side, “So, like what do you do in your free time? Do you even have free time?”

“I work out.”

I rolled my eyes as I took another sip, “That’s not a free time activity.”

He shrugged his shoulders as he downed the rest of his drink. Lifting up the empty glass, he gestured to the waiter and they nodded before running back to the bar to get him another. I timidly took another sip and tried to look anywhere but at him.

His gaze was intense and instantly made me feel small. I was hoping the effects of the alcohol would start to kick in so I wouldn’t feel so insecure. I really didn’t know what it was about him that made me feel like this. But it was sort of an addicting feeling.

Kylo licked his lips slowly before reaching a hand outward to grab my wrist. My breath caught in my throat as his hand wrapped around my entire wrist. He still had a smirk on his face as his fingers moved to hold the underside of my wrist.

Leaning in towards my face, he said, “Why is your heart beating so fast?”

My mouth dropped open because I didn’t expect him to ask me that. Did he know how nervous I was? Why the fuck was he checking my pulse?

“Um, it’s probably the alcohol,” I said as I pulled my wrist away from his warm grip.

He shook his head slowly as he moved even closer to me and bent his head down to whisper in my ear, “No, I don’t think it’s that.”

He hovered near my ear a while longer as I felt my breathing start to pick up. Having him be so close to me was making me nervous as fuck. I could smell his cologne and it was woodsy with a hint of mint.

I quickly reached out for my glass and downed the rest of my drink wincing harshly as the whiskey burnt my throat. He looked so smug as he pulled his head away while still staring at me. I stared back into his dark eyes and couldn’t seem to look away.

His face was so close to mine. His lips were so close to mine.

I could feel myself leaning in towards him like I was being pulled towards a magnet.

Just then, the waiter returned setting down two drinks on the counter dragging my attention away from Kylo. I looked at the two glasses and scrunched up my face in confusion as I saw a martini glass sitting next to Kylo’s short whiskey glass.

“Oh, I didn’t order that,” I said pointing to the new drink.

“It was sent over by the gentleman in the corner,” the waiter responded as he pointed to the booth in the corner.

I turned my head to look where he was pointing and saw an older man in a fancy looking suit. His eyes connected with mine and he gave me a sly smile and nodded his head towards me. I raised my eyebrows in confusion and turned back around to look at Kylo.

I was shocked to see a hard-set look on his face as he glared at the guy in the corner. He looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel. Before I could stop myself, I reached a hand out and touched his arm lightly.

“Are you okay?” I asked as he slowly moved his gaze to look down at me. “Who is that?”

“He’s a pain in my ass.”

“Okay, but who is it?”

He shook his head and reached for his drink, “No one important.”

“Why would he send me a drink?” I asked as I reached for my martini glass. I lifted up the drink to take a sip but Kylo quickly took it away. “What the hell?”

“I don’t trust him,” he said lowly setting the drink on the edge of the table. “Don’t drink that.”

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest, “What, do you think he drugged it?”

“Probably.”

My eyes widened in shock not expecting him to agree. Why the fuck would this random guy want to drug me? Just because I was with Kylo?

“Well, can I go order another one?”

Kylo took a long sip of his drink as he looked at me. He seemed to be fighting himself in his head not sure what to say. I could tell he didn’t want me to leave the booth, but I wasn’t really sure what the fuck was going on.

I sat up straighter and started to slide out of the booth, “I’ll come right back.”

He held my gaze before nodding his head and gesturing for me to leave. I quickly slipped out of the booth and made my way to the bar.

It felt like I had been drowning under his harsh gaze. It weighed so heavily on me. The way he looked at me made me feel like he could read my every thought and knew my deepest secrets. Just in a single glance.

The bar was more crowded than before and I had to fight my way to get towards the counter. Standing up on my tiptoes, I leaned over the bar to try and get the bartenders attention. It wasn’t working and I let out a frustrated sigh.

I could feel a set of hands grabbing my waist and I turned around expecting to see Kylo standing behind me. Instead, it was the guy who sent me that drink.

I tried to peel myself away from him, but he held onto my waist tightly. He was taller than me and was quite handsome. But I still got weird vibes from him; especially since Kylo had said that he didn’t trust this person.

“Um, can you like, fuck off, and let go of me?”

The man smirked and loosened his grip slightly but still held onto me. I squirmed against his grip and he bent down to talk into my ear over the loud music.

“I see you didn’t like the drink I sent you.”

I scoffed and tried to shove him away, “I prefer to buy my own drinks, thanks.”

“You let Kylo buy you one,” he countered back raising an eyebrow.

Trying to shove him away again, I looked around desperately for Kylo but saw that the booth we had been in was empty.

This night blows. I just want to go home.

“I think I’m going to leave now, can you fucking leave me be?”

“Awe, but we were just getting to know each other sweetheart.”

I physically recoiled at his pet name and made a face at him. Who did this fucker think he was? Why the hell did he think it was okay to be touching me?

“Fuck off.”

This only seemed to spur him on, and he yanked my whole body to his and my head rammed into his chest. I could smell his overpowering cologne and it was making my head dizzy. He was pulling my body with him and dragging the two of us towards the exit.

Before we could get too far, a strong hand pulled on my arm and I was wrapped into the arms of Kylo. I instantly gripped onto his arm with both of my hands trying to get away from the creepy fucker.

Kylo shot a death glare at the older guy before looking down at me with a softened look.

“Can we get out of here?” I asked him in a low and quick voice.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as he guided us towards a different exit.


	3. Chapter 3- Kylo

This night has been more fun than I had anticipated it being. Probably more fun than I would ever admit.

I absolutely hated blind dates and almost always turned down going on them. They just seemed so pointless and not worth my time. And they were never any fun.

But I had gotten fucking sick of Jackson constantly badgering me about finding someone. So, I finally said yes to make him shut up. I had gotten her number and invited her to the club. I was here all the time anyway, so I knew I’d feel comfortable here.

I had been waiting up in the private section for quite a while wanting to get there before she did. I liked being early for things. I’d rather show up hours in advance to something than even be a minute late.

It was pretty busy tonight, but that’s what was to be expected on a Saturday. I was waiting in one of the private rooms until she arrived. I didn’t want to socialize with anyone else tonight. I really wasn’t in the mood.

When I texted her, I wasn’t expecting her to already be in line outside. So, I sent one of the bouncers to go get her.

I was feeling strangely nervous about meeting up with her. I only knew what she looked like, which is how I got the bouncer to get her from the line. I never went on dates. Like, seriously, never. They never led anywhere, and it just ended up with the girl getting upset at me for something stupid I did.

Didn’t help that I was usually an asshole to them.

I wasn’t the type to settle down anyways. I didn’t ever want to get married or have kids. I was too busy with my career and running my businesses. I had everything I ever needed.

My whole life was planned out for me down to the day it felt like. Finding time for myself to do things that I actually wanted to do was rare; meaning I never did anything I wanted. But I was used to that.

Going on dates wasn’t something I wanted to do either, but here I was doing it.

I knew that Edi was hot, so that’s why I was here. I wasn’t looking for anything serious. I’d just fuck her and be done with her. Or maybe I could become fuck buddies with her, I’d be fine with that.

I had a few girls in rotation that I went through, but I wouldn’t mind adding another one to the mix.

Jackson knew this girl Maci for a long time. Apparently, they went to college together and have been close ever since. I worked with Jackson in the lab and he was the complete opposite of me. He was cheery and smiling all the time. He would socialize and actually wanted to work with others whereas I prefer to work by myself. I can’t trust anyone but me to get the work done. No one can do things like I can.

Why would I rely on someone else when I have myself?

As hard as I tried, I couldn’t ignore his begging anymore about going on the stupid date. He knew I didn’t do things like this, but he was convinced that this Edi girl would be a good match for me. I doubted that, but finally caved to his constant nagging.

Knowing him, he’d pick out some girl who thought the world was some big fairytale and that I’d be some prince charming to sweep her off of her feet. Someone who was like him.

But fuck that.

The world was a cruel joke and we are all just living in it.

By the time she finally came upstairs, I had already downed two glasses of whiskey; not that I could tell. I was pretty much immune to alcohol at this point. I allowed myself to get buzzed, but I didn’t ever really get drunk.

In a darker time, all I ever did was drink. I would drink so much that I couldn’t think. I’m better now. Well, kind of. I still drank way more than the average person, but I learned to control myself a little better.

The moment my eyes landed on her I knew I was fucked.

She was so much hotter in person than in those shitty pictures Jackson had showed me. I knew she wasn’t innocent just by the way that she walked. No way those hips weren’t capable of doing dangerously good things to me.

Edi was wearing a tight black lacy top that showed off some perky looking tits. Her hair was short and sat at her shoulders showing off her silky skin. She had on some tight pants and these red heels that made her look so fucking sexy.

I instantly had to readjust myself as I saw her walking towards the bar.

Trixie practically jumped at the opportunity to take Edi home and I couldn’t blame her. But she was barking up the wrong tree. There was no way that she’d be interested in what Trixie had to offer. Especially when she found out that she was a prostitute. 

I nearly choked on my drink when I saw Edi smiling brightly back at Trixie and obviously checking her out. Fuck me. Did that mean she was bi?

Maybe she didn’t label things, which I was fine with. I mean, I’d definitely gotten drunk and had a little too much fun with a group of people before. I was usually always horny and down for whatever. But it looked like Edi definitely vibed with Trixie.

Shit. That meant she was definitely good with her tongue. And probably her hands.

Snap out of it dammit. I hadn’t even talked to her yet and I was already fantasizing about all of the things we could do together. She was small but looked like she knew what she would want in bed.

I hated when girls let me take the full control all the time. It was boring. Yeah, I mean it's always nice having the control. But sometimes I wanted them to be in charge. That never really happened for me though. They always just expect me to do everything. 

I could see that Trixie bought her a drink and I knew I needed to step in before she swept Edi away from me for the night. I made my way over to the bar and gave her a death glare. She quickly recognized me and turned away in the opposite direction. She knew better than to fuck with me.

Trixie and I used to be, uh, fuck buddies. Well, kind of. But we hadn’t done anything in a while, so she was probably not expecting to see me. Especially probably not expecting me to shun her away from getting laid tonight.

By the time I finally got to be near Edi, I had to stop and take a breather. Her eyes were the brightest shade of blue even underneath the dim lighting. Her lips were full and slightly damp from her drink. Her hair was dark and had a slight wave to it. I had to stop myself from running my hands through it. It looked so soft.

I could tell she was going to be a pain in my ass the instant the opened her mouth. She was sassy as hell and I absolutely loved it. I needed someone who could handle me, and it seemed like she would be able to do that.

I got her to sit down with me in a booth and I bought her a drink. She surprisingly got a whiskey like me, which I wasn’t expecting. Her face got all scrunched up when she took a sip and I had to force myself not to laugh at her.

She looked super nervous to be sitting next to me, but she eventually let herself relax and she rested her neck on my outstretched arm. My breath caught in my throat having her this close to me. I kept it cool and continued the conversation.

And then I fucking saw Jared.

His slimy ass was sitting in the booth across the room. I knew that he could see me and could definitely see me getting cozy with Edi. I tried to act like I hadn’t noticed him because I didn’t want her to look at him.

Then he bought her a drink. This entitled asshole. I didn’t realize that I looked so upset about it all until she said something to me.

“Are you okay?”

I snapped out of my angry haze when her small hand touched me, and I felt my throat catch at the feeling. She was so small and delicate compared to me and I was already turning into mush under her touch. I covered it up quickly by giving her a vague answer as I took a sip of my drink.

By the time she left to get herself a new drink, I was glaring back at Jared only to realize that he wasn’t in his booth anymore. Panic shot through me and I knew I had to find Edi quickly. I didn’t trust Jared at all, especially not when he was drunk. I just needed to grab her and get out of here before he got to her first.

Sliding out of the booth I looked towards the bar and realized I was too late. He already had his grimy hands on her small waist, and she was glaring at him. I tried to shove my way through the packed crowd, but I wasn’t having much luck with that. 

Eventually I got to her and she had a look of utter fear on her face. As I pulled her to me, she gripped onto me quickly. Her hands ground into my suit jacket and she glued her body to mine. I felt a sort of warm feeling knowing she was so close to me. Knowing that she felt safe with me even though I had just met her.

“Can we get out of here?” her soft voice asked as she tugged on my arm.

I had been glaring at Jared not wanting to say anything that could set him off. Knowing I couldn't say anything to him. I looked down at her and nodded quickly before pulling her towards the emergency exit.

“Wait, can we go out through here?”

“Yes,” I said quickly as I pushed the door open. “C’mon, let’s go.”

She looked hesitant but followed me still gripping onto my arm. We made our way down the concrete stairs towards the ground level. Edi reached for the exit door, but I shook my head.

“My car is in the basement parking lot.”

“But my friend is going to pick me up.”

Without thinking, I shook my head, “I can drive you home.”

She bit her plump lips in thought and I quickly got distracted by them. In the bright white lighting of the stairwell, I got a much better look at her. Her skin was a creamy caramel making her eyes stand out even more than before. Her nails were painted a dark red and she had numerous rings on her hands. I could see a couple tattoos scattered across her body and I was curious about what else she had.

She was like a mystery that I wanted to solve.

“Okay, let me call Maci and let her know.”

I nodded and let a small smile escape as I started walking down the extra set of stairs. I could hear her taking out her phone as she called her friend.

“Hi Mac,” she said quickly into the phone. “Wait no yeah, I’m fine,” she said trying to sound reassuring. “No, I’m okay. Kylo is going to drive me home.”

I felt this weird flutter from hearing her say my name. I don’t know why but it made me feel something I didn’t think I was capable of. 

My hand moved to grip hers and she didn’t hesitate to intertwine her fingers with mine as we reached the bottom of the stairs. I pushed open the door and led her towards my parked Audi. Her mouth fell open looking at the sleek car and I walked her towards the passenger door. Once she got inside, I shut the door and walked around the car towards the driver side. I took a deep breath and got inside with her.

“I’m fine, no I promise,” she said into the phone looking around the car observing the interior. “I’ll call you when I get home. Okay, yes. Yeah, I know,” she said starting to sound annoyed. “Maci, I’m fine. I’m hanging up now, I love you.”

She ended the call and dropped her phone in her lap with a heavy sigh. I said nothing as I started up the car and got buckled. Edi slowly reached to buckle herself in and kept quiet.

“Are you okay?” I asked as I looked at her.

Her bright blue eyes met mine and held my gaze. She licked her lips slowly as she nodded her head and went back to looking out the front window. I kept my gaze on her a while longer and I shifted the car and started to leave the lot.

It was a hot night so I wasn’t sure if I should put the windows down or keep the A/C running. I normally never had girls in my car. Well, I never normally had anyone in my car. Or at my place.

I liked being alone. I didn’t like sharing my space. I didn’t like people near my things. But Edi was different, and I hadn’t even realized that she was in my car until right now. It had been my first instinct to offer to drive her home, but I was now wondering if I should have just had her friend come get her. Or I should have gotten her an Uber.

Fuck. I was already breaking so many of my own rules that I set for myself.

It just came so naturally around her and I had only just met her. What the hell was I getting myself into?

She reached up and tussled her hair gently getting it out of her face and a hint of her shampoo wafted through the air. Edi could tell I was staring again and turned to look at me.

“Eyes on the road mister,” she said with a husky voice.

I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. She looked so small in comparison to the sleek leather seat she was sitting on. Her eyes were also glued to me and she was shamelessly raking her eyes up and down my body.

Forcing myself to look away, I turned my head back to focusing on the road. The roads were fairly empty considering how late at night it was. My car sped down the highways and I reached to turn the radio on. The soft sound of music filled the car and I kept my eyes on the road.

Until I felt her staring at me again. Without turning I decided to ask her again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Okay, good,” I said as I flexed my fingers on the steering wheel. “That guy is a creep.”

“How do you know him?”

I paused wondering if I should tell her the truth, “I work with him, but we aren’t friends.”

It wasn’t the full truth, but it also wasn’t a lie.

“Oh, okay,” she said turning back to face forwards. She started spinning around her rings on her fingers before saying, “Um, where are you taking me?”

Well, shit.

“Fuck, I didn’t even realize,” I said as I ran my hand through my hair. “Sorry, what’s your address?”

“Were you going to take me to your place?” she asked with a hint of amusement.

“It’s just a habit to drive there after being at the club.”

She let out a fake laugh, “So, how many girls have you taken home from there then?”

I shook my head quickly as I tore my eyes from the road, “It’s not like that. I never take girls home like that. I never take girls in my car.”

Edi raised her eyebrows at this and crossed her arms in front of her, “Then why were you going to take me?”

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out, because I didn’t know how to respond. I didn’t know why I was planning on taking her home. I wasn’t lying, it was just an instinctive reaction to drive home after being at the club.

“I, I guess I don’t know,” I said as I avoided her gaze.

She took a moment to take in what I was saying. I was ready to hear her yelling at me for assuming she’d want to come over. But instead, she surprised me.

“Well, do you want to take me to your place?” she asked with a hint of suggestion in her voice.

This made me turn towards her, “If that’s what you want, then yes, of course.”

She had a sly smile on her face as she nodded, “Okay.”

Well, I wasn’t expecting that.

I also wasn’t expecting her to reach out and grab my thigh. My whole body tensed up as she started to run her small hand up and down my thigh making my breath hitch in my throat. She was leaning over the center console and I had a perfect view of her cleavage.

“Fuck,” I moaned out as her grip moved upwards.

Edi smiled again and got out of her seat more to be even closer to me as her hand moved up further on my body. I swore again as her hand got dangerously close to my crotch.

“And what are we going to do at your house?” she asked as her mouth moved in towards my neck.

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to focus on the road and not on what her hands and mouth were doing. Then her lips brushed across my neck and I shuddered and gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

“Whatever you want,” I replied back in a low strained voice.

She hummed in approval, “Good,” she purred as her tongue poked out and she licked a strip along my neck. “I need to thank you for my drink.”

I released a hand from the wheel to reach behind her and grip her ass and she moaned into my neck. Flexing my hand out I smacked her ass and grabbed it to pull her closer to me. At this, she directly placed her hand on my cock that was already rock hard.

“Fuck,” she said as she nibbled on my ear. “You’re already so hard for me.”

She started to rub her hand back and forth over it and I couldn’t hold back a groan. The tension between the two of us was driving me insane. I was tempted to pull over on the side of the road and rip her clothes off.

Her lips attached to my throat and I had to force myself to keep my eyes open looking at the road instead of closing them from the feeling. Her plump lips felt so soft and I wished I could feel them against mine.

Who the fuck was a turning into? I never wanted to kiss girls. I only ever wanted to fuck them. This girl was going to ruin me.

“We’re almost there,” I said through a strained breath as her hand wrapped around my clothed tip making me moan again. “We’ll be there in 5 minutes.”

Her mouth moved away from my neck for a moment, “Good, because I can’t wait any longer.”


	4. Chapter 4- Edi

I don’t know what the hell had gotten into me.

Maybe it was the whiskey. Or maybe it was the club environment. Or maybe it was the fact that a god-like man swiftly saved me from some creepy man and was planning on taking me home.

To his home.

Kylo hadn’t even asked for my address, he just started driving. I didn’t really realize that I never told him until we had already gotten on the highway. Part of me was curious where he had planned to take me. I definitely didn’t think he was taking me to his house.

Did that mean he felt comfortable with me? He already said he didn’t drive people in his car, let alone let them come over to his house. So why was he letting me?

The way he looked in his sleek little sports car had me clenching my thighs together. He looked so powerful. And fucking hot as hell.

The way he was so tall that he almost looked too big for the car was one thing. But the way he just took control while he was driving; shit it was making me feel some type of way. His large hands engulfed the shifter and the wheel, and I couldn’t keep my eyes off of them.

The small area of his chest that was exposed was gleaming underneath the moonlight that shown through the window. He looked so calm, and yet, he looked ready for anything. And I was ready to test him on that.

I even surprised myself when I touched his thigh. One second I was thinking about doing it, and the next my hand was already squeezing his leg of pure muscle. I could feel him flexing it underneath my grip and I dared my hand to move further up his leg.

Moving closer to him, I couldn’t resist, and I started licking his neck. He smelled so good it was intoxicating. I brushed his soft hair to the side as I kissed him along his neck. I knew he was looking straight at my boobs, but I didn’t care.

And then his hand grabbed my ass and I moaned. His hands were so big that he could almost grab my entire ass with one hand. He slapped me and I couldn’t help the whine that left me.

He was getting flustered and it was fun being in control of him. If he was already falling apart now, how was he going to react once I actually touched him?

I needed to know. Which is why I placed my hand directly on his cock, and fuck me. It was huge. And he was so hard already. My mouth was practically drooling just thinking about what I could do to him. And what he could do to me.

He was massive; I just hoped he knew how to use it.

I was stroking my hand up and down his erection and he was choking on his own breath. When I wrapped my hand around his protruding tip he literally shuddered.

“We’ll be there in 5 minutes,” he had hushed out.

Then I told him I couldn’t wait any longer. His grip on my ass tightened and he swore loudly again. I couldn’t stop the groan that left me when his hand moved to cup my pussy. I knew I had to be dripping already, even though he had just touched me.

“Are you getting wet for me?” he asked in a rough whisper.

I bit his neck in response and nodded quickly as his fingers started to trace my covered folds. At the same time, I moved my hand quickly up and down his thick hidden cock. I couldn’t wait to taste him. I didn’t even know if I could take him, but I was willing to try.

“I want to feel you,” I whispered into his ear as I softly licked his earlobe.

He groaned and leaned back in his seat allowing me to start to undo his belt. I knew we were close to his house, but I couldn’t stop myself. I fumbled with his pants and finally got them undone. I saw the outline of his cock in his tight briefs and I quickly pulled them down too.

He was dripping already from his slit and his head was red. It was swollen and needy and I wrapped my hand around it.

“Fuck, Edi,” he hissed as he let his head fall back.

Kylo was massaging his hand up and down my hot center as I started to stroke him. Without thinking, I bent over the console and took his tip into his mouth. He tasted salty and I was already eagerly sucking him into my mouth.

He hissed harshly and he removed his hand from me to grip my hair. He pulled it up into a makeshift ponytail to keep it out of my face. I used my hand to wrap around his base as I took him deeper down my throat.

His cock was so thick and long that I was difficult, but I pushed myself until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I gagged against him making him grip my hair harder. I could tell he was forcing himself to not buck his hips upwards, which I was thankful for. I didn’t think I’d be able to breathe if he did that.

I pulled my head back up and I focused on his tip and sucked greedily. He whined in pleasure and I kept up my pace with my hand wrapped around him.

The car shifted and then stopped moving indicating that we had arrived at his house. This only made me keep working my hand and my mouth faster knowing that he didn’t have to focus on the road anymore. I heard him putting the car in park and turning it off.

Before I could take in more of him, he ripped my head away from him and I stared at him with a face of question. He quickly unbuckled both of us and pulled me into his seat, so I was straddling him. I ripped my purse off of me and sat my hips directly on his throbbing exposed cock.

Our lips crashed together, and I instantly moaned. His lips were soft but persistent against mine. My hands were up and woven in his hair as our mouths worked against the other. His tongue tasted like mint and whiskey and it was delicious.

Kylo’s hands were gripped on my ass as he started to move my hips. I picked up on his movements and started to move my swollen clit over his hardness. He groaned into the kiss and I chose this time to stick my tongue into his mouth.

I bit his bottom lip before deepening the kiss again. His hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and swiftly pulled it over my head. As soon as it was off, he reached up and unhooked my bra.

As soon as I was exposed, each of his hands grabbed and pinched at my nipples making me whine. His mouth broke away from mine to move down my neck. He was biting and licking leaving marks as he moved his mouth to my breasts.

I threw my head back in pleasure and pulled tightly on his hair as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. He groaned as the feeling and I picked up my pace of grinding on top of him.

I was desperate to feel him, but I still had my pants on. As if he was thinking the same thing, his hands moved back down to grip my ass and he encouraged my movements. I could feel him with every thrust from the both of us and I could see his tip was leaking again.

“Condom,” I said quickly when I couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

“Glovebox,” he replied.

I peeled myself off of his lap and crawled back into the passenger seat. I leaned back and fumbled to pull my pants down. Kylo was stroking himself as he watched me strip down. He looked so good like that fuck. I was now just in my thong as I opened the glovebox looking for a condom.

He started to move his seat backward to give us more room. I grabbed the foil packet and quickly crawled back over to his lap. I sat up a little too quickly and my back smacked into the steering wheel causing the horn to honk.

I yelled out in surprise and Kylo immediately started laughing. I just shook my head as he laughed at me and I moved my hips closer to him. He shut up real quick when I started to grind my clit against his tip.

“Not so funny now, huh?” I asked him in a rough whisper.

His head was leaned back into the seat as his hands helped my hips with their movements. I was fully on top of his erection now as I ground myself into him. He moved his hand to grip my thong and he moved it to the side letting my exposed folds touch him.

“Fuck,” he said lowly as he felt how wet I was. “You’re so wet for me baby.”

I moaned at the feeling as I rubbed myself into him. Maybe it was the tension from before. Or maybe it was because I hadn’t felt a cock against my pussy in so long. I kept up my rhythm and could feel myself reaching my high already.

It was hot in the car and the windows were starting to fog up because of our heavy breathing. I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and eventually got them undone. I ran my hands up and down his chiseled chest and down his toned stomach.

He literally looked fake. Too good to be true.

I leaned forward and started kissing his neck leaving wet marks as I made my way up to his mouth. Kylo was breathing heavily as he moaned into the feeling.

“Are you going to cum for me?” he asked. “Are you going to cum on my cock baby? Bet it feels so good. You’re dripping on me.”

I shuddered at his words and kept up my pace. I was so close and if I finished before I fucked him, then I knew I’d be lubricated enough to hopefully be able to take him.

“Yes, fuck,” I hissed out. “I’m so close.”

“That’s it, oh fuck, Edi.”

At that, my body started to shake and I reached my orgasm. I screamed out and bit onto his shoulder trying to muffle my noises.

I looked down and saw that his cock was dripping in my juices and I so desperately wanted to take him raw, but I knew I shouldn’t. I reached down and stroked him. He was well lubricated, and his hips bucked up at the movement.

“Did you like feeling my pussy cum on your cock, baby?” I cooed at him as I gripped him harder.

“Fuck, yes.”

I smiled as I reached for the condom and brought it up to my mouth. I kept direct eye contact with him as I ripped the packaging open with my teeth and I pulled it out. I licked my lips slowly as I rolled it down his swollen length.

“You ready for me to ride you?” I asked once it was fully on him. “I don’t even know if I can fit you, you’re so big.”

“I’m going to destroy your little pussy.”

I whimpered at his words as I rubbed his tip up and down my folds before sliding it in me. It instantly burned as I stretched open for him. He was huge and I hadn’t been with a guy for so long.

He moaned really loudly, and he gripped my ass harshly. I could tell he was holding back from slamming into me, which I was thankful for. It hurt so badly, but I knew once I started moving, it would feel better.

Even reaching my high beforehand hadn’t helped. I was definitely wet, but he was so big that it still hurt like a bitch.

“You feel so good,” he said as he bit my neck. “So tight and wet.”

“You’re so big,” I whined out as I sunk a little lower. “You’re stretching me out, fuck, baby.”

He thankfully didn’t pull my hips down but let me adjust at my own pace. I knew it was probably killing him that I wasn’t moving much. And once I finally fit him all in, I was going to show him how good he made me feel.

But dammit, it fucking felt like I was shoving a watermelon in a keyhole.

“Does that feel good?” he whined as he left kisses along my neck and up to my ear. He bit my earlobe making me pull his hair harder, “Shit, Edi, please baby, you gotta move.”

I nodded and took a deep breath in, and while I released it, I sunk all the way down. It hurt so bad but felt so good at the same time. I could feel him all the way in my gut. Probably not a good idea to ride him the first time we had sex.

Oh well.

“Edi-”

I started to roll my hips and Kylo moaned really loudly making goosebumps erupt all over my skin. Knowing he was enjoying it that much made it all that much better for me.

Don’t get me wrong, it felt amazing. But fuck it hurt.

I don’t know if I’ll be able to move tomorrow.

He gripped my hips and assisted in the rolling movements and his eyes fluttered close in pleasure. I kept up my slow pace and leaned forward to kiss him. His lips immediately reacted to mine and he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I started to move a little faster as I kept up the kiss. I was so distracted by his lips and my hands in his hair that I didn’t notice how much I was moving my body. 

I had gotten used to his size by now and was moving a little easier. Adjusting my feet to get leverage, I placed them on either side of his legs and held myself up. His eyes opened and he broke the kiss to watch me as I started to bounce up and down on him.

Kylo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a low groan. He slapped my ass loudly and that only encouraged my movements.

“You like riding my cock? Shit, you look so good,” he huffed out as he started meeting his hips with mine.

I could feel him hitting my sweet spot with each deep thrust and it was making me see things. I was breathing so hard and I knew I was dripping with sweat. I gripped his biceps for leverage as I rode him. My thighs were trembling, but I was determined to reach my orgasm.

Then he reached his large hand up and wrapped it around my neck and squeezed.

I made eye contact with him just as he started cutting off my bloodstream making me throb with pleasure. I was so close, and my lower half was so shaky that I didn’t know if I could go any longer.

He sensed this and held my hips in place as he pounded into me. My tits were bouncing as he rammed into me and I rolled my eyes back.

“Fuck Kylo,” I moaned loudly. “Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

He squeezed my neck harder and somehow picked up his pace. Then all at once, my vision was white and my orgasm hit me like a fucking train. I screamed in pleasure as he kept up his pace to chase his high. I was clenching around him as I came, and I knew he must be close.

He thrusted a few more times before collapsing into the seat pulling me down with him. He let out a low and loud groan as held me to him. His hand released from my neck and I could feel him throbbing within me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and my head fell against his sweaty exposed chest.

Fuck.

That was easily the best sex I’d ever had. Not that I would ever tell him that.

Both of us were breathing hard and took a few minutes before we could breathe normally. I almost leaned back to give him a kiss, but I wasn’t sure if what was something I should do or not. This was just casual sex anyways.

Right?

“That was-”

“Amazing,” I finished for him as I gave him a lazy smile.

He chuckled and nodded his head as his hands massaged my ass. I felt so comfortable with him already and I could easily fall asleep right now. It was warm in the car and even though he was still inside of me, I felt incredibly content.

“So, I guess I need to buy you drinks more often if that’s how you’re going to repay me.”

I laughed and shook my head, “You don’t need to buy me drinks for that. I’ll do that with you anytime.”

This caused him to smirk and I quickly regretted what I said, “Is that so?” he asked smugly. “Am I the best you’ve ever had?”

I rolled my eyes with a huff, “Maybe the best guy. But the girls I’ve been with have been much better.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Seems like I have competition.”

“You aren’t even in the same league as them,” I said slyly.

Kylo suddenly reached up and gripped my neck making me gasp in surprise, “Really? Can they make you feel like this?”

My eyes widened but I didn’t say anything not wanting to give him the satisfaction even though I was throbbing again from his harsh touch. 

“That’s what I thought.”

I shook my head and pushed against his chest as I slowly got off of him. He whimpered lowly from the sensitivity and I had to hold in my whimper as I crawled back into my own seat.

“Now what?” I asked as I looked over at him.

He shrugged as he took the condom off in one swipe and started to tie it up. He tucked it back into the wrapper as he started buttoning up his shirt. I watched as tucked his softening, but still huge, dick back into his pants as he looked back at me.

“What do you want to do?”

I then shrugged as I reached down to grab my clothes and pull them on. He stopped my hands before I had the chance and I looked at him not sure why he stopped me.

“Do you want to come inside?”

“I’m naked, Kylo,” I chuckled as I gestured down to my bare body.

“I can park in the garage and you can walk in.”

“You mean we could have been fucking in the privacy of your garage the whole time?”

He laughed lowly and nodded as he turned the car back on, “Yeah, but what’s the fun in that?”

I just shook my head and watched as he moved the car forward and opened the garage with a button inside his car. My jaw dropped when I realized what his house looked like. I was a little too preoccupied beforehand to notice how nice it was.

I lived in a shitty rundown apartment with my friend Robin and we could barely even afford that. But we could easily fit our apartment into just one level of his house a couple of times.

It was massive and looked modern with accents of black and gray with dark wood on the outside. There was lots of greenery scattered around a large well-kept lawn with lights that led to the huge front door. I then looked around and noticed that all the surrounding houses were also massive with big fancy lawns that matched his.

“Where are we?”

“My house,” he said slowly in confusion.

“No, I know. I meant what neighborhood are we in?”

“Oh, Brooklyn Hollow.”

I opened my mouth in shock as he pulled the car into the garage and shut off the car. This was easily the nicest neighborhood in town and housed only the richest and most elite. I never even knew anyone who lived in this area.

Well, shit. I think I just fucked a millionaire.

“Are you going to get out?”

I snapped out of my trance to look at him already getting out of the car. I nodded and then quickly looked down at my lack of clothing.

“Um, Kylo, I’m-”

Before I could finish, he threw his suit jacket at me and I caught it and slipped it on as I got out of the car. I was swimming in it, but it was comfy. And it smelt like him.

He started walking towards a door in the corner of the garage and I followed with my purse, clothes, and shoes in my arms. The floor was cold beneath my bare feet and I hurried to catch up with his long strides.

Even his garage was massive; not that I should have been surprised. I spotted countless work tools lining the walls as well as a couple of other vehicles in the garage. I didn’t know what kind they were, but they looked expensive.

He shut the garage door and opened the door that led into the house. I walked inside and instantly gasped as I looked inside.

It looked like something straight out of an HGTV magazine. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was minimalistic with hints of red in the décor and furniture. It was mostly cool tones from the wood to the walls. I dropped my things on a side table as I walked in with my mouth open in awe.

I couldn’t find one place to look at because there was so much going on. I walked to the front door and looked up at the grand staircase the led to the upper level. It was an open concept that made the space look even bigger.

The place seemed like the perfect place to have huge parties, though I doubted Kylo ever did anything like that. The living room had a massive couch with an extensive marble fireplace on the wall in front of it.

Everything was just the right touch of designer with a hint of hominess to it. There weren’t any pictures with family or friends in them but instead had pictures of nature and what looked like scientific pictures.

“Did you take these?” I asked pointing to one that looked like something from a microscope.

“Oh, yeah,” he said as he walked up behind me.

“It’s beautiful,” I said as I turned around to look at him.

He gave me a slight smile, “Thanks.”

I nodded and continued wandering around the space. I made my way into the kitchen which was all white and black and very sleek. I was overwhelmed with it all and jumped up on the counter. Resting my head against the cupboard behind me, I took a deep breath in as I looked around.

“Do you want a drink?” Kylo asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure,” I nodded with a smile. “What do you have?”

He smirked as he walked over to a large bar cart, “Want some more whiskey?”


	5. Chapter 5- Kylo

Well, fuck me.

That had to be the best sex I’d ever had. And we were even in a car, which is characteristically not a great spot to fuck someone in.

The way that Edi just reached out to touch me had immediately sent shivers down my spine. And my god her mouth. That perfect mouth. Such dirty words from such pretty lips. I figured she knew what she was doing, but I definitely didn’t expect that.

That’s why I didn’t stop her even though we were parked in my very exposed driveway. The way she wrapped her plump lips around me was enough to make me forget how to breathe. The instant my car stopped, she was taking me even deeper and I wasn’t expecting her to try and fit all of me.

And then when she finally stripped down and sunk her little pussy down on me, I almost completely lost it. She felt so fucking good, even with a condom on; and that was saying something.

I can’t remember the last time I let a girl ride me and I actually enjoyed it. She just kept going and I don’t know how she had the energy. I could see her legs were trembling, but she just kept fucking me.

Maybe blind dates weren’t so bad after all. Especially when they ended like that.

But it wasn’t over yet. I still had plans for the night, and luckily she was still here.

She was currently sipping whiskey in just my suit coat as her legs dangled off of my kitchen counter. Her hair was a little frizzy and her makeup was slightly smudged, but I thought she looked even better now than when I first saw her.

Edi was so pretty, and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of her.

I was watching her as I sipped my own glass. She was looking around the big empty kitchen dancing her bright eyes around the cabinets. Her legs were kicking out as she looked around curiously.

Most of the spaces were filled with kitchen supplies that I really never used. During the beginning of each week, my personal chef came over to make all my meals. Then I would just reheat them throughout the week.

What can I say? I’m a busy man. I didn’t have time to make myself food. After a long day of working, I just didn’t have the energy.

Plus, it was kind of depressing making dinner for only one person anyway.

“How’s the whiskey?” I asked her which made her snap her head upwards to look at me.

She gave me a sheepish grin as she set the glass down and away from her, “It’s growing on me, but it’s still not my favorite.”

I smirked, “Well then, what’s your favorite?”

Edi tilted her head in thought, “I don’t know, I usually get a draft beer or something on tap. Occasionally something fruity.”

I shook my head with a chuckle, “Don't you have one favorite drink?”

“I just told you silly goose. It's nothing specific.”

I just shook my head again in response with a chuckle. Draining the rest of my drink, I set my empty glass down as I walked over to her. She parted her knees for me so I could stand in between them. The look on her face was seductive and her confidence was already rubbing off on me.

I mean, I'm one cocky bastard, but she could give me a run for my money with the arrogance. 

I rested my hands on her kneecaps and circled them over her smooth skin. She shuddered and I hummed in response leaning in towards her. With her knees parted, I could see her exposed cunt on full display. I was dying to taste her. So that’s what I was going to do.

“Are you sore?” I asked her as I started kissing her neck softly. She smelt so delicious and her skin was so soft, “I sure hope you can walk tomorrow.”

She hummed at me as she wrapped her arms around my head, “I’m a little sore,” she said while leaning forward to whisper lowly in my ear. “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

I shuddered from her warm breath and I started to lower my kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. My hands moved up her legs and to her ass. My hands gripped her pulling her closer to me, so her hips were on the very edge of the counter.

“Lie back,” I murmured against her skin as I kissed down towards her perky chest.

Her breath picked up as she did what she was told. Her head rested against the wall behind her as I pulled her body closer to mine. My suit coat was so large on her that it fell to the side making her chest completely bare to me. Moving down her body, I left wet kisses before I reached the swell of her breasts.

I could see a few tattoos poking out around her body and I was curious to see what they were. But I could save that for another time.

Wrapping my tongue around her nipple, I sucked on it making her arch her back. I hummed in approval as I moved to the other one. Both of her hands had reached down as she tangled her small hands into my hair. As I softly bit at her skin, she tugged on my hair in response making me groan.

I continued moving down her body and leaving small bites across her skin. When I reached in between her legs, I could see her arousal practically dripping down and onto the counter. It was so fucking hot. I was getting hard just looking at her.

“So wet for me, yeah?” I asked as I spread her legs wider for me.

Her legs easily parted even wider and I realized how flexible she was. Fuck me.

She nodded her head as she kept her strong hold of my hair. Kneeling down in front of her, I scooted her to the edge of the counter until her ass nearly slipped off. Holding her in place, I started licking and biting her inner thighs. I was teasing her seeing how much she could take until she begged for it.

Her chest was rising rapidly as she watched my movements with her mouth slightly open. Using my hands to keep her legs open, I moved my mouth to her pussy to get a taste. My god, she was so sweet. I eagerly traced her cunt with my tongue making her let out a shaky breath. I purposely kept avoiding her clit which I could see was throbbing from the neglect.

“Stop teasing,” Edi whined as she tried moving her hips towards my mouth.

My grip on her tightened and she whimpered against me. I wanted to hear her asking for it, but maybe she wasn’t going to be a good girl and beg.

I looked up at her with hooded eyes waiting to see what she would do. Her legs were starting to tremble as I kept up my slow movements of my tongue. I was circling her cunt but never entering it which I knew must be driving her over a wall with the tension.

“Please, please touch me,” she asked breathily as she tugged on my hair.

“Are you going to be a good girl?”

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good, I promise,” she said with such desperation I couldn’t hold back my smirk.

Finally, I attached my mouth to her clit and sucked on it eagerly. She moaned really loudly and threw her head back from the feeling. I just knew she was going to cum so hard when I got her there.

I slid my hands around her thighs and wrapped her legs around my head. Using one hand, I then shoved two fingers into her at once which was easy from how wet she was. The sound that left her made me so hard that it hurt.

Starting to pump my fingers in and out of her, I felt her clench around them. She was getting close and I picked up my pace and sucked on her with more intensity.

“Fuck, fuck just like that,” she said as she pulled on my hair even tighter.

I groaned causing a vibration against her clit and she cried out in pleasure. Now that my hands weren’t holding her hips in place, she was grinding them against my face. The way she was so shamelessly moving made me so excited to sink myself into her. I just needed her to finish first.

“Are you going to cum on me, baby?” I asked deeply as I kissed and sucked on her. “Are you going to soak me?”

Edi nodded frantically and her whole body was shaking when she finally hit her orgasm. A scream left her, and I kept up my fast pace not letting her relax from it. She tried pulling her hips away from being oversensitive. I moved away and slowly pulled my fingers out of her making her groan. Before I could do anything, she reached down to grab my fingers. Bringing them up to her mouth, she sucked them clean while keeping eye contact with me.

Well, shit.

Her tongue lapped up her arousal and I couldn’t stop myself from moaning while watching her. I quickly stood up and she reached down to undo my pants and started to pull them down. I copied her actions and helped to get my pants down. She hastily pulled my boxers down and my cock snapped up and hit my lower stomach. I hissed at the feeling of no longer being restrained.

She started stroking me slowly as she licked her lips in preparation. I opened the nearby drawer next to us to grab out a condom. Ripping it open, I handed it to her so she could roll it down me. She did it at such a slow pace I thought I was going to explode.

Once it was fully on, I wasted no time before I started pushing into her. I moaned loudly at the feeling and I kept going until I was fully in her. Her eyes were staring into mine as she stretched around me.

“Can you feel how deep I am, baby?” I asked her as I placed my hand on her lower stomach.

She responded with a moan as she clenched around me. Slowly, I started to move in and out of her. I could see the indent of myself each time I thrusted in and it was only adding to my ego.

Edi was taking me so well, I was surprised honestly.

I shouldn’t be, since the first time she took me she decided to ride me. I could tell it must have been painful for her, but she had kept going. And now with this position, I knew it probably felt more comfortable.

Her hands were gripping onto my biceps as I kept up my thrusting at a slow pace to help her adjust. She was so tight around me and I was trying not to cum right then and there. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” she said in between breaths as I started to pick up my pace.

My hands grabbed her hips as I fucked her with more strength. I didn’t know how much she could handle, and I was trying to hold myself back. I didn’t want to hurt her.

But she surprised me when she grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand up to wrap around her neck. My fingers instantly gripped around her as I squeezed. Her bright eyes rolled back as I choked her even harder and started to slam my hips into her causing her tits to jiggle with each movement.

“You want it harder, huh?” I asked in a low tone trying to hold off my orgasm.

“Yes, fuck,” she said. “Fuck me harder, Kylo.”

Hearing my name from her lips made me nearly lose it. With my other hand, I started rubbing against her clit which made her scream. She was so close; I could tell because she was clenching me so hard, I thought she was going to push me out.

Before she got the chance to finish, I released both of my hands and slipped out of her. Her mouth opened to protest but I quickly got her off the counter and turned her around. I ripped my suit coat off of her and so she was completely naked.

Edi bent over and stuck her ass out for me before I even had to ask her to. I smacked her ass harshly before I pushed into her harshly again. She screamed out and gripped the counter for support.

Each time I moved into her, my hips would slam against her ass and what a sight to see. Her round ass would move with my movements and I loved it. She arched her back even more and I smacked her ass so hard I knew it was going to leave a bruise.

Reaching up, I wrapped a hand around her neck again which made her stand up straighter. Her back was against my chest now as I kept slamming my hips into hers. My other hand went back down to her clit and I started rubbing it again. Her fingers were gripping both of my arms so harshly and she dug in her fingernails. They were definitely going to break the skin but I actually liked the pain.

“Fuck, Kylo I’m going to cum,” she said through a strained breath as I choked her harder.

“Yeah? Cum for me Edi,” I said as my hips kept up the rough pace. “I want to hear you scream my name.”

She moaned out and I thought I was going to pass out from holding back my release. But I needed her to finish. I needed to feel her clench around me again.

Edi suddenly screamed out my name and I felt her whole-body tremble against mine as her orgasm hit her. She nearly pushed me out she was gripping against my cock so hard. I was so sweaty from fucking her, but it felt so good.

She pulled away from me and turned around before sinking down to her knees before me. I opened my mouth and groaned loudly as she ripped off the condom and started stroking me with both hands.

“Are you going to cum for me, baby?” she asked as she bat her big eyes at me.

I nodded and gripped her head tightly as she brought me over the edge. She stuck my tip into her mouth and caught my release just in time. Sucking it down, I nearly fell over from the pressure of her movements. Keeping her mouth wrapped around me, she slowed down and gently eased off of me until I was done. Gasping for air, I gripped the counter trying to steady myself.

I think this was the first time I had ever cum this hard twice in one night. Especially not with back to back fuck sessions.

Looking down, I saw Edi smiling at my coyly as she licked her lips. I offered her a hand to help stand up and she gripped mine as I pulled her up. Her legs were wobbly, and she held onto me tightly trying to regain her balance.

“You alright there?” I asked smugly as I saw her wince as she tried to move.

“Oh yeah, I’m good,” she said with a sarcastic tone.

I just chuckled as I helped her move a bit. Her grip on the counter was harsh as she tried to steady herself. Deciding to actually be helpful, I walked over to the entrance after tucking myself away and I grabbed her clothing and her purse.

Walking back over to her, I tried not to laugh as she limped closer to me.

“Shut up,” she said with a shake of her head and a smirk.

I just laughed as I handed her things. Slowly, she started to redress, and she grabbed her phone afterward. I grabbed my empty whiskey glass and placed it in the wide sink. Before I could grab her glass, she gripped it and down the rest of the liquid making her face scrunch up from the taste before she handed it to me.

Chuckling, I placed it in the sink and tucked my shirt back into my pants.

“I can drive you home if you want.”

“No, that’s alright. I just ordered an Uber.”

I couldn’t stop myself from raising my eyebrows in surprise. I figured she’d argue about wanted to stay the night. So, I definitely wasn’t expecting her to be just as eager to leave.

“Oh, yeah, sure. That's alright.”

She nodded at me before pulling her purse over her body as she made her way towards the door. Near the door, she started to put her heels back on and I watched from a distance not sure what to say. I was more thrown off than I thought.

Did...did I want her to stay?

I think a part of me would be okay with her asking to spend the night. I’d already broken so many personal rules with her. Why not break more of them? With her, it just felt natural. It just felt normal.

But now she was leaving.

“Okay, my Uber is here.”

Getting back out of my head, I looked up at her as she started to open the door to the garage. I nodded and walked after her to open up the garage doors.

“Thanks for a fun night,” she said with a sweet smile once she was down the stairs and in the garage.

“Call me anytime you want to have some more fun,” I said with a wink.

She just smiled and shook her head at me as she exited my garage. I could see the small silver car parked at the end of my driveway waiting for her. I watched and waited to make sure she got in it alright.

And just like that, she was gone, and my house was back to being silent. And cold.


	6. Chapter 6- Edi

My body was aching in pain as I moved slightly in my bed.

Kylo wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t think I’d be able to walk today. I don’t even know how I managed to make it up the stairs last night, but I somehow did. Maybe it was leftover adrenaline from getting my guts rearranged. Robin unfortunately was still awake when I had gotten back, and he had just smirked at me as I waddled awkwardly towards my room.

I could hear him right now making something in the kitchen and it smelt absolutely wonderful. He was making quite a racket, so he was probably trying to wake me up so he could get the dirt on what happened last night. Robin was a trained chef and worked most nights at this fancy restaurant downtown that had incredible food. Every night he came home smelling like the best Italian food you’d ever had. It meant that we always had wonderful food in our place.

Over the many years of knowing him, he’d taught me a lot and we usually cooked our meals together. It was something I looked forward to; like a little piece of calm in my hectic days. Whenever Maci came over, which was often, we baked and experimented with new recipes that he would think up.

One day, he wanted to publish his own cookbook, and I couldn’t wait until that day. We had this plan that he would be the brains and I would do the drawings for it. It was more of a pipeline dream, but it didn’t stop me from dreaming about it happening.

Rolling over again, I let out a whine of pain as I forced myself to sit up. I needed some aspirin immediately otherwise I was going to be completely useless today. My pussy felt like it was crying out in pain from being fucked so hard. I wasn’t complaining about that, but I was definitely feeling the aftermath of our night.

Flashbacks kept going around in my mind as I thought about everything that had happened. It felt like a fever dream. Based on how the beginning of the night had started, I did not think I would end up fucking him. Twice.

I was tempted to text him, but I didn’t want to seem needy. Because I definitely didn’t need him. I just wanted him.

My body needed a break from him though, so I really shouldn’t see him anytime soon. It’s not like the two of us could just hang out together. We had nothing in common. 

Plus, he probably wasn’t looking for anything anyway.

I opened my door and rubbed my eyes when the bright light from the kitchen made me squint. Robin was standing near the counter stirring up something in a bowl in shorts with no shirt on. It looked like some type of batter, maybe pancakes?

He was humming to the ABBA music that was playing over our Alexa that was situated in the kitchen. Coffee was brewing in the pot and bacon was sizzling in a pan on the stove. I just smiled and shook my head as I walked towards him.

“Smells good,” I said with a raspy voice. It was deeper than I expected, maybe it was from getting throat fucked last night. “Whatcha making?”

“Waffles,” he responded without turning around. “Want anything mixed in?”

“Do we have any chocolate chips?”

“In the cupboard, third shelf.”

I nodded in response and walked over to grab them. Each step felt like I was getting punched in my abdomen and I leaned on the counter for support. I set the bag of chocolate on the counter and let out a strained sigh.

“That good of a night, huh?” Robin asked me with a snicker as he gave me a wink.

“Yes, it was good,” I replied back as I slowly made my way over towards the mugs in the cabinet.

“What’s he like?”

“Um, tall,” I responded without thinking about it.

He waited for me to say more, before asking, “That’s it?”

I rolled my eyes at him, “Okay, he’s also ridiculously handsome and good with his words. Well, and his hands.”

“Ah, makes sense.”

I picked up the now full pot of coffee and poured us both a mug full, “What do you mean by that?”

“You’re waddling around like you just had the best fuck of your life.”

I busted out laughing and nearly spilled my mug of coffee, “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

He just shook his head as he walked over to reach above the stove and grabbed the waffle iron. Most of Robin’s paycheck ended up going towards new kitchen equipment. He was also paying off student loans and helping his mom with her bills. We both only had one parent around, so we tried to help them out when we could.

My mom died when I was in middle school and my dad, well, it felt like he died then too. I became pretty independent after that and I knew how to take care of myself. I had to take care of myself because there was no one else to do it.

My dad’s mom lived a couple of towns over from us, so I spent a lot of my time with her. She was the one who got me into art and inspired me to pursue it for a career. She was always so supportive and kind, I missed her a lot. I really only had my dad left for family other than some cousins and aunts and uncles that I didn’t talk to anymore.

That’s why I ended up relying on my friends for a lot of things. They became my family and I wouldn’t want it any other way.

I met Robin in High School and we kept up our friendship through college even though we were in different states at the time. I met Maci in college and we even lived together for a while. But she lives with her sister, Sandy, and one of our other friends Rey.

Rey was one of my fuck buddies and I saw her a lot, especially since I was with Maci most of the time anyway. I had never been ashamed of my sexuality and she only made me feel better and more open about it.

I had a few other people that I saw every now and then, but nothing regular like my time with Rey. I only met her after college and it somehow was never awkward between us. We had even been in some threesomes together, which was always fun.

Maybe I’d have to do another one sometime soon.

“Can you take the bacon out of the pan?” Robin asked me as I put the coffee pot back down.

“Yeah, sure,” I responded back as I started carefully taking the strips out from the greased-up pan. “I can’t wait to eat, I’m starving.”

“A night of bedroom activities will do that to you,” he replied with a smug smile.

“We didn’t even go in the bedroom for either time.”

“Either?” he said in shock as he started pouring in the batter and added the chocolate . “How many times did you fuck him?”

“Twice,” I said with a giggle as I walked over to our table to set down our coffee mugs and then the plate of bacon. “Once in his bougie car and once on his kitchen countertop.”

“In the car? You went to his house only to fuck in his car,” he said with a questioning look.

I shrugged as I walked to the fridge to pull out strawberries to slice up, “I was too caught up in the moment.”

“Where does he live?”

“Brooklyn Hollow.”

“Holy shit, did you fuck a millionaire?”

I nodded my head quickly as I ran the berries underneath the water and found a cutting board, “Yeah, I think so. His house was so damn nice.”

Robin just shook his head in disbelief as he took out the first steaming waffle from the iron and poured in more batter. Adding the chocolate chips on top, he walked around grabbing butter, syrup, and cutlery to bring over to the table.

“Does he have any rich single friends? Please tell me yes.”

I laughed as I scooped the cut-up fruit into a bowl, “Maybe, I can ask him. But I probably won’t see him for a while.”

“Why?” he asked while putting a hand on his hip while holding his spatula with the other. “Didn’t you have a good time?”

“Yeah, but I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Well, maybe he isn’t either.”

I shrugged and grabbed one of the plates and put the waffle down. I poured syrup all over it and started cutting it up. Stabbing a chunk with my fork, I raised it up for him to take a bite. He bit it off and chewed while scrunching up his face in thought.

“It wouldn’t hurt to text him.”

“I don’t want to seem needy,” I said with my mouth full of waffle. I chewed and took another bite before saying, “He doesn’t seem like he has time for anything serious.”

“Did you ask him that?” Robin responded as he took another bite of waffle off of my fork.

I shook my head and watched as he took out another steaming waffle, “No, but I don’t really have time either. I have my dad to worry about.”

I spent a lot of time with my dad. We talked nearly every single day and I made sure to see him once a week. He needed me and I needed him. Even if it was mostly one-sided conversations, I still enjoyed spending time with him. Since I missed his call yesterday, I definitely needed to call him later today. I mentally marked it in my head and hoped I’d actually remember to do it.

“I’m sure he has family drama too. You can’t use that as an excuse to not let someone into your life.”

“I know,” I said as I took another bite before offering him another piece. “I’m just not ready, my heart is still healing from, well you know from who.”

He nodded his head slowly as he took out another fresh waffle. We stood there finishing making our breakfast and singing along to the music. Robin told me about some new work drama with his coworkers. He always had a bunch of good gossip, much more than I did, since I worked alone in my studio.

There has been this customer who had been consistently coming in each night asking to thank the chef personally. Once Robin would come from the back, this guy apparently flirted and gave him countless compliments. I tried to encourage him to get the guy’s number the next time he came in. It had been a long time since he went out and had any fun with anyone.

After eating, we cleaned up and Robin got ready to go for a run. I made myself another cup of coffee and settled down on the couch and turned on some calming music as I took out my sketchpad. I was feeling creative today and I had to give credit to how fun last night was.

I quickly got a rough sketch down and let the music help to guide what colors I used. Grabbing blues, purples, and greens, I easily filled in the page. The colors looked so pretty, and they were the opposite of what I was feeling. Last night the lights in the club had been red, dark, and gave off a mysterious vibe. This was the farthest thing from it. 

My phone starting ringing and I saw that it was Rey. Smiling big, I grabbed it and answered. She hadn’t called me in over a week and I was dying to see her.

“Hello?”

“Hey Edi, what are you doing?”

“I’m just sketching. What about you?”

“I’m waiting to see you, baby. When can you come over?”

I stood up from the couch and started packing up my drawing materials, “I’m free tonight, do you want to do something?”

“Yeah, we could go downtown to grab a bite, and then you could come over. Does that work for you?”

“Yeah sure. What time?”

“I’ll come get you at 6:30. Wear something cute for me.”

“Okay,” I responded while shaking my head at her bluntness. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.”

I hung up the phone and brought my things back to my room where I set them on my desk. Looking at the clock, I saw that I still had plenty of time. I had slept in today and ate breakfast closer to my normal lunchtime, but there were still a few hours I’d have to kill before seeing Rey.

Robin came back from his run and after his shower, we decided to sit cuddled up on the couch binge-watching Criminal Minds. By the time it was 5:45, I decided I needed to start getting ready. I took a quick shower and lightly applied some makeup. I was still feeling a little sore, but the pain medication that I took earlier was helping walking be a bit more manageable. 

I had decided on some flowy olive green high-waisted pants that had a tie around the middle. I tucked in a plain white shirt and slipped on some comfy brown sandals. Adding some delicate jewelry and a cross-body purse, I felt ready to go.

A horn honked outside and I scurried to the window to see if she was here. Robin was standing in the kitchen in his uniform eating a snack before his shift. His head lifted up as he saw me start to leave and he just shook his head with a laugh.

“Two different people on two different nights; I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, I’m quite talented,” I responded as I opened the door to leave.

“Don’t get pregnant!”

“Don’t you want to be an Uncle?” I yelled back as I shut the door behind me.

I could hear him laughing from behind the door. Walking down the hallway to the stairs, I nearly fell on my face because I went down the steps in such a hurry. Exiting the apartment complex, I saw Rey’s little red car parked on the side of the street.

Opening up the passenger side door, I slid into the seat and she gave me a sly smile as she looked at me up and down. With one hand on the steering wheel, another went to rest behind my seat as she started to back out of her parking spot. Effortlessly, she got out of the tight side street and got onto the main road. Soft chill music was playing through the radio as we exited onto the highway.

She looked over at me again and moved her right hand to rest on my thigh, “Where do you want to eat?”

“You didn’t pick out a place beforehand?” I replied with a chuckle.

Her hand flexed on my leg, “No, because I know how picky you are.”

“I’m not picky,” I said as I scrunched up my nose. “I eat anything that Robin makes for me.”

“That’s because he knows what you like, baby.”

I rolled my eyes at her and looked out of the window. The sun was setting, and a stunning burnt orange glowed through the street making everything look pretty. I saw a billboard advertising for a restaurant, and I squinted at the name not recognizing it.

“Have you been to that place before?” I asked pointing up towards the sign.

“No, have you?”

Shaking my head, I took out my phone and looked up the place to see the menu. It was a sit down with relatively good-looking food. Holding out the phone for her to see, she scanned it quickly as she turned her wheel.

“That looks good, do you want to go there?”

“Yeah, sure.”

She signaled and got into the lane to exit. Following the directions, I pulled up, we got there, and she parked the car. I started to unbuckle myself and she reached over to stop me. Looking up, I saw she had a wicked smile on her face.

Grabbing my chin, she pulled my face towards her and she connected her lips to mine.

Her lips were as soft and tasted like cherries as they moved against mine. Her other hand moved up to the back of my head as she deepened a kiss. I moaned quietly as she pulled my hair just enough for a light shock of pain to go through me.

Pulling away from me, she smiled as she licked her lips, “Miss me?”

“Always do,” I said as I gave her a quick peck before opening up my door and exiting.

Rey locked the car and started walking up towards the restaurant with me in tow. She was wearing a black short-sleeved button-up with most of the buttons undone exposing her chest. It was tucked into gray slacks and she wore lace-up leather shoes. Her hair was short and out of her face showing off her smiling face.

When I first met her, I had a wicked crush on her. How could I not? She was gorgeous and was such a smooth talker. But as I got to know her more, I realized I would never be able to actually be in a relationship with her. Nor do I think she would ever want anything serious with me. Or anyone, honestly. She was living her single life and didn’t want to be tied down.

Now that I think about that, did I want that? A relationship?

I hadn’t had one in a long, long time. They just always ended in heartbreak and I had been through enough of that in my lifetime. I’d spent way too many nights crying myself to sleep in the past and I didn’t want to put myself through that again.

Rey held the door open for me and I walked up through and headed straight to the hostess booth. A man looked at me with a pleasant smile. 

“How many?”

I pointed to myself and Rey, “Just two.”

“Will your dates be joining you later then?” he asked looking in-between the two of us with a quizzical look on his face.

Rey just chuckled in response as she wrapped an arm around my waist, “I am the date, buddy. It’s just the two of us.”

He nodded in comprehension and grabbed two menus and started leading us towards a table near the back. Once we sat down, she opened up the menu to look over the options and I just looked at her. She noticed me staring and looked up in question.

“What? Why are you staring at me?”

“Does that bother you?” I ask as I leaned over the table a bit more. “When people just assume things like that?”

She shrugged as she set down her menu, “Not as much as it did. I’m just sort of used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be,” I said with a frown.

“It’s okay, people will learn over time.”

I nodded and leaned back in my chair as I looked around the restaurant. It was relatively busy, which made sense because it was prime dinner time and a weekend. There was dull chatter throughout the place with light music playing in the background. Waiters and waitresses were walking around in white button-ups and bow ties as they waited on tables. The place had red and black booths around the perimeter of the place with tables in the center. Candles were set on each table and the lighting inside was overall a bit darker, giving off a peaceful yet sultry vibe. 

“Hey, I’m going to run to the restroom quick, okay?”

Rey smiled and nodded, “Sure, I’ll order you a glass of wine.”

“Thanks,” I said back with a smile as I pushed my chair back and stood up to leave.

Glancing around the place, I saw a sign and headed in that direction. There were some corners and hallways that I walked around, and I even saw the impressive bar. This place was a lot bigger than I expected and I was starting to think that I was lost. Turning around a corner, I ran right into someone and I quickly jumped away from them and opened my mouth to start profusely apologizing.

Then I saw who it was and they just chuckled.

“Did you miss me already?”


	7. Chapter 7- Kylo

I woke up with a massive headache.

Maybe it was because I drank myself to sleep last night after Edi left. Or maybe it was because I woke up after only sleeping a few hours. Could be either option honestly.

It was so damn cold in my house. And really fucking quiet.

I never realized it until I had her come over. Ever since I moved into this new house, I’d only ever really had Jackson come over. Even then, that was hardly ever.

I didn’t like people in my space. Didn’t like them touching my things. Or god forbid moving them around. I liked order. I liked things my way.

That’s why my place was spotless. Not a thing is out of place. 

Yeah, I had a chef that came over and a cleaning service, but they never stayed there for long. They were usually here when I was away. So normally, the place was empty. And I never ever had a problem with it.

Not until now.

I couldn’t get her smile out of my head. Why was I already hung up on her? I couldn’t explain it if I tried. I’ll have to get it out of my system next weekend. I’m sure I’ll be able to find someone else, it's not like I had a hard time convincing people to sleep with me. 

After a grueling workout that consisted of me trying to stop my brain from spiraling, I went for a swim in my pool even though it was still a bit chilly outside. It was calming since it was still so early in the morning. Getting out and walking over to the hot tub, I sat there peacefully and watched as the sun rose up in the sky.

It was nice out here, but quiet.

The calmness didn’t last long as I got inside and to get ready for work. Standing under the hot water of my shower, I hoped it would help to clear my head. The cubicle was too spacious for just one person and cold air wafted in with the open space making me shiver.

Stepping out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist as I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror. My hair looked a mess, and I ran my hand through it in hopes of taming it somehow.

I applied some of my too-expensive skincare products before walking into the massive closet to pick out another boring outfit for the day. Knowing I’d be stuck in the lab for a chunk of the day, I chose something professional but still comfortable. I ended up in gray slacks with a dark blue button-down. I grabbed a sweater in case there was a cold draft in the room as there usually was. 

Heading downstairs, the only noise that sounded through the house were my footsteps. I frowned and walked over to the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, I saw my meals for the week carefully packaged away and labeled. I sighed as I pulled out my breakfast for Sunday and stuck it in the microwave. Grabbing my packed lunch, I put it in my lunchbox and grabbed a drink to go with it.

Glancing at the time, I decided I might as well head in for the day and get a head start since I had nothing better to do. Grabbing my hot food and multiple coffees, I headed for the garage to pick out a car for the day.

The drive to work was peaceful since I was ahead of the traffic for the day, especially since it was early morning on a weekend. I just hoped that the time would go by quickly today, but who knows, maybe it’ll drag. Stuffing my face full of my breakfast, I ate it so fast I don’t know if I even tasted it.

As I pulled up to the building, I put the car in park and looked around the bare parking lot. It was empty.

Sort of like how I felt.

Stepping out of the car, I grabbed my things for the day and headed in. I got into the quiet lobby and headed to the research floor. As the metal doors opened up, I noted that the waiting area was completely silent. Usually, Carly would be at the receptionist desk to greet and say hello to everyone who walked through. But she was a normal human being who didn’t like working on the weekends.

Walking through the double doors and down the long hallway, I got to my office and walked right in. Like my house, it was neat and orderly with things in their specific place. I dropped off my things and grabbed my lab coat, goggles, and a coffee before heading toward the lab.

A massive yawn broke through me and I tried to ignore how tired I was. Music was playing over the radio in the hall and it made me think of Edi.

Dammit, I needed to get her out of my head. There was no way she was as hung up on me as I was on her. I mean, she walked right out last night after we were finished.

Walking into the lab, I connected my phone and got some classical music playing over the speakers as I checked on my vials I had prepared earlier in the week. I spent some time making sure the temperatures were all correct and that the bacteria I was analyzing was still continuing to grow in their environment.

After a few hours, all of my experiments and tests had been checked and were ready to go for later in the week. Glancing at the clock, I shrugged and decided to check a few other people’s experiments to make sure they were on track for the week.

I got to Jackson’s station and just shook my head with a chuckle as I saw the post-it note that he had left me. He knew me too well and knew I’d be checking in on his experiments as well as everyone else’s. He wrote:

Go home you gorgeous prick

My stomach began to rumble, and I headed back to my office to eat my packaged-up meal. I was used to the silence, the quiet. I was used to being alone. I liked it, sort of. At least, that's what I told myself. 

But as I sat there eating my bland nutrient-enriched meal, I was starting to think that my life wasn’t as grand as I’d always thought it had been. Throughout my whole life, I had felt like I was playing some role. The role of best son. The role of best student. Of best athlete. Of best roommate. Of best doctorate student. It was all an act to hide the pain underneath of it all.

That was my normal though, and I didn’t know any different.

Finishing up my lunch, I started going through emails and looking through the projects and experiments I’d be going through this week. It seemed simple enough and would make me work long hours, which is what I wanted.

Jackson would finally be back from vacation to bug me. As much as I acted like he annoyed me all day, I truly had missed him while he was gone.I knew he would pester me non-stop about how my date with Edi went. He was always so nosy about my personal life. Although I can’t be too mad at him since he’s the one who set me up with her in the first place.

I didn’t know how he knew this Maci girl, but he had a lot of friends, so I wasn’t surprised that he’d know such a wide variety of people. He actually liked socializing with people which is why people liked him. I, on the other hand, I’d rather do anything else honestly.

The reason I owned so many businesses and worked so much was not to make more friends. I hired people to manage those places so I wouldn’t need to talk to people all the time unless I absolutely had to.

Without realizing it, hours had passed, and I looked out my window to see the sun setting behind me. Cursing myself, I closed down what I was working on and packed up to head home.

So much for working a half-day.

Deciding I didn’t want my dinner that was waiting for me at home, I chose instead to stop by one of the new restaurants in town. I hadn’t been in there for a while and I was due to go visit it.

The food there was amazing, and my mouth was already watering thinking of all the options they had. I could call ahead of time to make sure my order was ready to go when I got there, but I decided that waiting around would give me time to scope out the place more. Pulling out onto the highway, I let out an annoyed groan; the road was packed with cars.

Tapping my fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, I moved inch by inch for the next hour until I could finally take my exit towards the place. My headache had returned, and I was in need of a drink. Pushing on the pressure point on my forehead, I urged the pain to go away before I was forced into socialization soon.

Finally, I pulled into the busy lot and found a spot near the back. Standing up and out of the car, I stretched my long and tired arms out in front of me with a wince. I might have gone a little too hard this morning with the weights.

Couples and groups of people were heading towards the entrance and I felt out of place walking in there by myself. I could feel the gazes on me as I walked toward the door, mostly from the women. I knew that I was conventionally attractive, but I never understood why people straight-up stared.

Pushing my way through, I walked past the hostess booth and he simply gave me a nervous wave as I walked towards the back. I needed to find the manager for the night to put in my order. They knew what I liked, so I knew they’d just have to see me, and my food would be ready soon.

I found him in the back office going over numbers for the night and he looked up and quickly stood up from his seat, “Evening, Dr. Ren.”

“Evening. I’ll just be at the bar.”

He nodded quickly in response as I turned to walk towards the bar. It was a more modern restaurant with accents of black and red throughout. Booths were surrounding the place and it was packed full of people. The bar was just as busy as I walked over to my usual bar stool.

The bartender, who dressed in the usual white button-up with a bow tie, took one look at me and started pouring me my usual drink. They quickly brought it over to me and I nodded a thank you.

Taking a sip, I let the usual burn slide down my throat. It felt nice to have a sip after a long day. I wouldn’t say that I was an alcoholic, but I definitely drank more than I should. I tried to make up for it by eating healthy and working out. Still, I could be doing better.

There was a dull chatter throughout the place, and I looked around seeing all of the happy faces of people eating and spending time with their friends and family. That ever-present feeling of loneliness crept up on me. Quickly ignoring it, I slammed down the rest of my drink and decided to head back to the office to check on the progress of my food.

Walking through the hallway, I rounded a corner and walked right into someone. I immediately held out my arms to brace them from falling, but they quickly jumped out of my reach. Looking down, I was shocked to see who it was.

“Did you miss me already?” I asked her with a wicked smirk.

Edi stood in front of me looking pretty as ever with a look of surprise over her rosy cheeks. She was dressed for the scene of the place with some high-waisted pant things that made her look stunning. She wore a simple shirt and dainty jewelry that highlighted her high cheekbones and caramel skin. 

The thoughts I had all day hadn’t done her any justice. It was like I was seeing her for the first time all over again.

For some reason, I had the urge to reach out and hug her. Scolding myself for the thought, I tucked my hands into my pockets and shot her a grin.

“Oh yeah, I missed you. That’s why I’m following you, obviously,” she replied with thick sarcasm in her voice.

I chuckled and leaned against the wall near me, “Well, you've caught me. What are you going to do to me now that you have me?”

She shook her head and folded her arms in front of her, “Nothing, because I didn’t actually come here to spend time with you.”

I gave her a dramatic pout, “Awe, don’t break my heart like that. You already walked out on my last night.”

“What? I did not walk out on you,” she said raising her eyebrows. “I left after we fucked, and I was tired anyway.”

“You could have stayed the night, then you could have fucked me this morning too,” I said with a wink.

Edi took a step towards me, “You’re pretty damn bold, Dr. Ren,” she purred as she licked her lips. “What makes you think I wanted to spend the night with you?”

I matched her step and moved closer to her, “Probably the way your pussy was clenching around me last night as you screamed for more.”

She let out a surprised gasp probably not expecting that type of answer and she leaned closer toward me. I could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating and I moved in closer.

“Well,” she said softly as she looked at my lips then back to my eyes, “I guess I’ll have to remember that for next time.”

I reached a hand out and traced my finger along her sharp jawline, “Who says that there will be a next time?”

She gave me a wicked smirk and captured my finger in her mouth and sucked on it lightly. The visual of that gave me goosebumps and I moaned looking at her. Edi looked so damn perfect like that.

“Don’t you want to see me again?” she said with a glint in her eye. “I know you’re dying to see what else I’m capable of.”

“Why don’t you show me what you can do?” I said as I leaned down towards her. Our noses were practically touching, and I could feel her body heat radiating off of her, “I’m more of a visual learner, sweetheart.”

“Really?” she asked licking her lips and her tongue nearly brushed over mine. “I think I could do something about that.”

“Just tell me when and where.”

Her mouth opened up to give me a response, but before she got the chance, someone rounded the corner and nearly ran into us. I looked up to see an androgynous well-dressed woman glaring straight at me. She took in my close stance to Edi and just shook her head with anger.

“Thought you just had to piss, babe,” she said lowly.

Babe? Oh fuck no, did I sleep with someone in a relationship?

“I was getting there Rey; I just ran into a friend.”

“Who the fuck is he?”

I took a step towards her and held out my hand, “Dr. Ren, but you can just call me Kylo.”

Rey wrinkled her nose at my name and moved to stand closely next to Edi, “You’re kinda blowing my night here buddy,” she said.

Raising my eyebrows, I let out a low chuckle, “Buddy? Yeah, alright.” I walked past them down the hallway before I turned around and looked to Edi, “If you want a real orgasm, call me.”

With that, I turned the corner and headed for the office. I could hear them furiously talking to each other as I walked away, and it brought me great joy knowing a threw a wedge in between them.

Why the fuck wouldn’t Jackson have told me that Edi had a fucking girlfriend?

I felt betrayed and dirty about it. I didn’t like fucking up other people’s relationships. I had a strict rule about sleeping with people. I had already broken so many of them last night with Edi. Letting her in my car was a huge step, let alone having her fuck my brains out in there. And then letting her into my house. I never did that with anyone.

It all felt like a slap to the face.

And I had the audacity to think about her all day. What a waste of my time. This is why I never wanted a relationship. It was just complicated, and someone always ended up getting hurt.

It just wasn’t worth it.

I got to the office and my food was sitting there packaged up and waiting for me on the desk. I grabbed it and walked briskly towards the exit in the back not wanting to see anyone as I left.

Anger surged through me as I made my way towards my car. Unlocking the door, I threw the food into the passenger seat and got into the car while slamming the door shut behind me. Turning on the car I smacked my hand into the dash with a yell.

I didn’t know why I was getting so upset about this. She was just some girl. Nothing special. I literally just met her last night and I was acting all hung up on her like we were something more.

We weren’t anything.

I reversed my car and got out of my parking spot and headed towards the exit of the parking lot. As I did, I saw Edi walking out of the entrance with her arms crossed in a fury. She looked absolutely pissed as she walked down the sidewalk. I didn’t know where she was headed, but it didn’t look like she was going towards the car she came in.

I rolled my eyes and kept driving toward the exit ignoring the feeling in my gut. The feeling that I should go make sure that she was okay. In the end, my gut won over my pride. Heaving out a sigh, I turned my car around and drove after her. At this point she was practically running she was walking so fast, so she must be pretty damn angry.

I rolled down my window and shouted at her, “What are you doing?”

Edi ignored me and kept up her pace as she moved along the sidewalk. I drove along next to her and honked my horn at her making her turn her head with a scowl.

“What?”

“Do you need a ride or something?” I asked trying to sound like I didn't care.

“No. You’ve done enough for the night, thanks,” she replied bitterly.

I rolled my eyes but kept driving next to her. It went on like this for at least 5 minutes before I got fed up and slammed down on the gas. The car shot forward and I turned to the side to block her from walking any further. She opened her mouth to yell at me, but I just held a hand up.

“Get in the fucking car.”

I waited until I heard the side door opening and then closing before I got back on the road and started driving again. We said nothing for a while, both of us still angry at each other.

I wanted to ask her about Rey. Ask Edi why she decided to go behind her girlfriend's back. Ask her why she didn’t say anything to me. Ask her why her friend was setting her up on blind dates if she already had a partner.

But I held my tongue.

We drove for another 10 minutes before she spoke quietly, “Can you drive me home please?”

I nodded and she guided me through the busy roads towards her place. It was silent yet again, but at this moment I didn’t know what to say to her. I was exhausted and I just wanted to get home and forget that all of this ever happened.

Her phone suddenly started buzzing in her purse and she pulled it out to check it. She cursed when she saw who was calling and she gave me small guilty smile.

“Hello?” she answered into the phone.

She continued to point me in the direction I needed to go as she had her conversation on the phone.

“Yep, Hi, it’s Edi,” she said. “Okay…yeah…well, that makes sense, Bert…of course I’ll tell her…no, you have to remember, Shelia isn’t around anymore…I know...don’t worry about it…yep…I’ll see you soon, I promise…I love you too.”

She hung up and shoved her phone back into her purse. Avoiding my gaze, she pointed to a small house on the corner of a street and indicated that this was where she needed to get out.

“Who was on the phone?”

“Oh,” she said as she looked down at her lap. “It’s my friend Bert. He calls me every day.”

“Who is he?”

“Just a friend.”

I hummed in response and stared out at the street, “Seems like you have a lot of friends.”

“I do, actually,” she said with a bite of hardness in her voice. “I’m sure you don’t know what that’s like Dr., you seem like the type who shuts themselves off from the world.”

I turned my head to glare at her, “You think you can just get into my car, and then insult me-”

“You made me get in,” she said with gritted teeth as she turned to look at me.

There was pain etched into her eyes, but I was too tired and angry to care at the moment, “Well, now I’m making you get out.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

She opened the door and slammed it in my face without looking back or saying anything. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned my head back into my headrest.

Well, that went just great.

I turned my head to watch her open up her front door and walk inside. As she turned to close the door behind her, our eyes met. And in that second, I knew we both wished we could take back what had just happened.

But it was too late.


End file.
